


A First.. Date?

by dandysprout



Series: Casenian Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandysprout/pseuds/dandysprout
Summary: Shalmos and Lia end up on a date that neither of them planned on.
Series: Casenian Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945105
Comments: 1





	A First.. Date?

Careful looks. 

Delicate touches. 

The beginnings of something lovely. 

Shal was ecstatic, given how things were going between him and Lia. They were friends now, Shal could confidently say. The two of them hang out often, and Shal enjoyed telling the Ulfryaean all about his country and culture. He also enjoyed listening to Lia talk about his own. Everything was going well.    
  
Shal wanted more. 

The more Shal stared at Lia when he wasn’t looking, the more his touch lingered just a little longer when he would take Lia’s arm or hand, the more he wanted him. Shal wasn’t even sure if Lia harboured the same feelings, but he’d give anything to have even a glimpse of what Lia thought of him.

Lia had opened up more, talked often. Everytime he would smile, even if it just just a small one, Shal would feel his heartbeat beat out of his chest.  _ He was hopeless.  _ He wanted to see that smile more, he wanted to see those cheeks blush. He would often say things in order to see it.    
  
“Lia, you look as  _ lovely  _ as usual today.” Shal greeted him one morning as Lia met him near the entrance of a large, impressive temple in the heart of Hadeyra City. It was the country’s, if not the world’s oldest. Rebuilt over and over again over thousands of years. With white stone, high ceilings, and huge columns outside. It was truly magnificent. Shal thought it would be nice if he were to bring Lia there, maybe tell him somewhat about the history, and of course a stroll through the temple gardens. 

His words were matched with a bit of a flush on Lia’s face, the other’s eyes glancing away. ‘ _ There it is.’  _ Shal thought to himself, and did a little triumphant dance inside of his mind. “I’m interested in the temple. The one’s in my country, even our capital city, aren’t as grand.” Lia responded. 

“Then let me show you the way.” Shal said, holding out his elbow for Lia to take. He watched as Lia shyly did so, one of his hands coming out to gently grasp onto the crook of the taller man’s elbow. With a swish of his tail he began to walk inside the temple’s entrance.    
  
There were a few people there, some praying, some speaking to each other. The all-around atmosphere was quiet. And so, when Shal showed Lia around the temple, he spoke in hushed tones, even bending down just a bit so Lia could hear him better. The intimacy didn’t really bother Shal, but Lia looked unsure about it. 

Shal brought him around the whole temple, and they even made offerings. Such an ancient temple was home to the creation deity, Ellous. Usually pictured with the body of a four-legged large cat, though standing upright, and with a more humanoid face. With such an important deity, Lia was of course familiar. But he enjoyed listening to Shal ramble on and on about the temple’s history and importance. 

Finally, the two of them exited out back and entered the temple gardens. It was beautiful, with a large fountain in the middle and beautiful plants, flowers and vines surrounding it. There were many paths to take if wanted. It was also empty, something that Shal appreciated.

  
  


The two of them made their way towards the fountain, and Shal happily sat upon the edge of it. Lia sat next to him. He turned to Lia and gave him a little smile. “We can rest for a little bit, if you’d like. I want to hear more about you. What is your family like?” he asked, placing his hands onto his lap. 

Lia blinked, surprised to hear such a question. “I have many siblings. I’m second oldest. They mostly all live with my mother and father and help the family business.”   
  
“Family business?” Shal repeated, looking interested. 

“It is the same sort of shop I own, but bigger. Though my family business specializes in Ulfryaean gems and crystals. It’s not that interesting..” Lia looked off to the side.  _ ‘Maybe I’m boring him.’ _

However, Shal looked very interested and he put his hands together in delight. “It’s very interesting! I’ve never lived in such a large family. I have three older brothers, however. A younger sister as well. They all have their own lives. My brothers are either in or were in the Skyurian Military.” he sighed, a bit of a tired expression appearing on his face. 

Lia blinked up at him and pursed his lips, thinking a moment.

“They’re all in the military? Why aren’t you then?” 

“I was.” Short and curt, seeming like he didn’t want to talk further about it.

Lia didn’t ask anymore. 

_ ‘He doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would be a soldier.’  _ Lia thought. He changed the subject. “Thank you for taking me here today.”   
  
Instantly, Shal’s expression changed, his eyes lighting up. “Oh, don’t worry! It’s lovely. I enjoy spending time with you. You see, I have many friends in my line of work, but none that I can just sit and have a nice time. And of course, you are very fun to talk to. You actually listen to me speak.” he then softly chuckled. Lia stared for a moment and then spoke. “I.. enjoy spending time with you,” he said, his cheeks flushing a little. ‘ _ Embarrassing.’ _

  
  


Shal’s eyes widened, and his own cheeks even turned a little pink. “Me as well! I mean-.. I enjoy spending time with you as well! Lia you’re lovely company!”    
  
A pang in his heart, Lia felt it. 

_ Oh. _

_ This is kind of nice, actually. _

_ He’s kind of nice actually. _

_ He’s very nice, actually. _

_ He looks very nice too.  _

After Lia went home, he found himself sitting in his sitting room in the apartment above his shop, hands on his flushed cheeks. 

_ I want to see him again, soon. _


End file.
